


Something New

by orphan_account



Series: Shingeki no Porn Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, homophobic language used in a joking manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oops<br/>for izzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Eren and Armin had been friends since childhood; No one was surprised when one day, at breakfast, they showed up holding hands and announced they were “a thing now”. Jean just wished his bunk wasn’t directly across from theirs.  
It had started out innocently enough; kisses traded behind the supply shed, furtive makeout sessions in their bunks after lights out. After a while, the two teenage boys had noticed that others in their bunk were finding ways to relieve their own frustration, and that was the breaking point. Eren had pounced on Armin while he was in the shower, and since then, quickies and blowjobs happened nearly every night.  
Something was different this time. Eren was gentler, all soft caresses and gentle kisses rather than his normal bruising touch. Armin moaned softly as Eren pulled up his shirt, teasing gently at his sensitive nipples, and clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the sound. Eren kissed him again, effectively silencing him, and rocked their hips slowly together, causing a delicious friction that made Armin lightheaded. Eren began to fumble with the drawstrings of his pajama pants, and Armin copied the movement, reaching for Eren’s cock. Eren grabbed his arm, halting the movement, and Armin looked at him in surprise.  
“I wanna try something,” Eren whispered, and pushed Armin back onto the bed. Armin allowed him to, spreading his legs as Eren lifted them over his shoulders. He pressed a quick kiss to Armin’s cock and the blonde boy let out a moan, but he quickly moved on. For a second Armin felt nothing, and then he gasped and jumped as he felt Eren’s tongue wriggling into his ass. He and Eren had discussed the possibility of assplay before, and decided not to for lack of lubricant; but this felt heavenly, the strong, textured muscle wriggling inside his body. Eren reached up to stroke Armin’s cock, pulling out to ask if Armin was okay.  
“Oh god, please don’t stop,” Armin replied, his voice gaspy and breathless. Eren snickered, and returned to between Armin’s legs. He continued to jerk Armin off, making the younger boy whine and squirm on the bunk, and moaned into Armin’s ass, the vibration causing a resulting moan from the blonde. Eren’s other hand reached down to palm at his own cock, licking into Armin and running the side of his nail over the head of his cock. Armin squeaked, whispering “oh, fuck, Eren,” before coming with an unrestrained cry across his stomach.  
He lay there basking in his afterglow as Eren jerked himself above him, flinching slightly as Eren’s come mixed with his own on his stomach.  
Eren gently cleaned the two of them off with a washcloth as Armin slowly ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. Just as they were about to fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, they heard Jean’s voice from across the room.  
“Fuckin faggots.”  
15 minutes later, Jean was moaning Marco’s name, and they knew he was joking.


End file.
